mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Johnson vs. Tim Sylvia
The first round began. Wow I didn't know Sylvia was 6'8''. Johnson landed an overhand right off the bat and got an immediate single to half-guard. He landed two left elbows, two or three more there. A right elbow, left elbow. 4:35. He kneed the face as Sylvia tried to stand, got the back, one hook. 4:15, lefts under. More. Another left. "Watch that face!" Sylvia turned to the clinch to cheers, 4:00. Johnson landed a left, worked a single inside. Sylvia stuffed it. 3:35. Johnson kneed the thigh. Sylvia landed a right elbow inside defending another single and stuffing it. 3:15. Johnson kneed the leg. 3:00. Ref wants action. Sylvia kneed the body, ate one to the leg. The ref broke them up. "Left hand high! Get out of his range!" Johnson landed a jab, 2:35, right to the body and another upstairs, overhand right. Johnson landed a jab there. 2:15. Sylvia landed a jab and sprawled stuffing a single. "Get out! Watch the knee!" 2:00 as they stood to the clinch, Johnson broke with a left elbow. Sylvia landed a jab. Sylvia landed a leg kick. And another. 1:35. Another leg kick. Sylvia's been training at AKA apparently, he landed a counter right after eating one and a leg kick. 1:15. Sylvia landed a leg kick and an inside kick, 1:00 left as he landed a jab. Ate one. Sylvia landed a leg kick. Johnson blocked a high kick and ate a right and another. 35. as Johnson got a good double to guard. Sylvia landed a right elbow from the bottom. Johnson landed a right elbow. "Posture up!" The first round ended, 10-9 Johnson but close. Sylvia's corner wanted him to let his right hand go and aim at the chest. The second round began. Sylvia landed a leg kick, "Be first!" Johnson landed a jab there. He got a good double to half-guard, 4:35. Johnson landed a big right there. Hit the canvas actually. 4:15. A few left elbows to the body. "He has to get up!" Johnson landed a right. 4:00. Johnson landed two right elbows, another there, two big rights. Three big rights, two more. Sylvia landed a right elbow there, ate a few left elbows to body, Johnson worked an arm triangle passing there, 3:30. Sylvia regained guard. Johnson landed a right. 3:15 as Johnson landed a right. Johnson landed a left elbow and a right and another. 3:00 remaining. A right elbow to the body. Johnson landed a left. Three rights to the body. A left elbow. 2:35. A left elbow. The left side of Sylvia's face is swelling, he ate a left elbow. "Hands off the mat!" x10. 2:15. "Take your time!" Johnson landed a left elbow. Another. The ref wanted action. 2:00. Johnson landed a left and a right, the ref stood them up. 1:35. Johnson landed a left hook and Sylvia sprawled stuffing a single. 1:15. Sylvia kneed the head. "Can't rest there, dude, gotta move." Sylvia kneed the head. 1:00. "He can't hold you down." Sylvia kneed the head. 35. "Grade-A American beef right there." Sylvia landed a left to the ear. The ref broke them up. Sylvia landed a leg kick. Sylvia landed a right uppercut and a right. The second round ended, 10-9 Johnson but much closer than the first. Johnson's corner wanted takedowns and some bullying in the clinch. "Left right, right leg kick." "Double that jab up, cross, leg kick." "He's ready to give up," Sylvia's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Sylvia landed an inside kick there and ate a pair of jabs. Sylvia landed a jab and stuffed a double sprawling there. "Stay heavy!" Rights under for Sylvia. They clinched, Johnson worked a single. 4:15. Sylvia landed a right elbow. 4:00. Johnson kneed the thigh. Johnson landed a few lefts. 3:35. They broke. Sylvia landed a flush high kick stuffing a single to the clinch. 3:15. "Tony ate that like a chicken dinner." Johnson landed lefts inside. 3:00. Sylvia landed two lefts inside. Another. He kneed the face inside. Again. 2:35. The ref broke them up. 2:15. Sylvia stuffed a single kneeing the body and eating one, clinch. Sylvia landed three right uppercuts, kneed the body twice, then the head, Johnson got a single to half-guard. Johnson landed a left elbow. Another. "Come on champ!" 1:35. The ref stepped in. Hmm. Sylvia may be cut. His right eye above it. Hmm. Lot of blood on the canvas. Ref called timeout. Doctor came to check. Yeah bad cut. Pretty deep cut. The cut is over the eye and yep they waved off the fight.